Outdoor School, for everyone
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Bella has some problems with Nessie going to outdoor school to be a student leader. But when Nessie gets to camp will Bella say 'I told you so"?
1. Please let me go Mom

Hi! I a own nothing… what a tragedy… Oh well…

Renesmee's POV

"**Mom? Dad? Guess what."**

"**What?" Dad said**

"**I got this permission slip from my teacher I want you to sign…" Dad took it from me.**

"**A student leader at camp huh? Do you wanna go?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**No, no you're not going." Mom said.**

"**Why? I want to…"**

"**Too dangerous…"**

"**It is NOT Mom…"**

"**You don't know that Renesmee."**

"**Don't worry I'll be safe! I'll have Emily, Kim, Rachel, Paul, Jared, Sam, and Jacob."**

"**If Jacob's going definitely not."**

"**Bella love, I trust her, the boys cabins are across the camp site right Ness?"**

"**Yeah, they'll be field study leaders there. Except Sam."**

"**Ness-"**

"**Come on Bella let her go. She'd like it."**

"**She lives IN the forest already I don't see the need for her to-"**

"**What have you got against camp Mom?"**

"**Nothing. I just don't want you going."**

"**You're Mom had some problems with camp. So she doesn't want you going…"**

"**Mom-"**

"**Fine you can go!" Mom just gave up and walked out of the house.**


	2. At ODS

**Here I go, going off to camp for 5 days… It'll be hard, but cool!**

**Each of us got a special placement for field study**

**WATER-Emily, and no one else she knows**

**ANIMAL-Kim, Paul**

**PLANT-Rachel, Jacob**

**SOIL-Me, Jared**

**Sam is too old to be a student leader so he's part of the staff. And everyone has a camp name.**

**NESSIE-Butterfly**

**RACHEL-Twilight**

**EMILY-Rainbow**

**KIM-Teapot**

**SAM-Sprinkler**

**JACOB-Russet Wolf**

**PAUL-Snake**

**JARED-Yo-Yo**

**Anyway, when we got to camp everything looked lovely and we heard the students would be coming in about 2 hours. We all went to our field study to set up.**

**The water was flowing pretty swiftly so all those kids better be careful when they wade in the water.**

"**All of you, get over to the welcoming signs in 3 minutes." Said Chestnut the main leader who you don't mess with but if you're on her good side, don't worry.**

**We got to the welcoming signs and got out our big book of songs. We started singing the tune to "Party in the U.S.A" except we sang it as "Party in the Camp Forest" dorky I know but if I was in charge we'd at least NOT sing ****Lady Gaga**** which will come later. After this whole thing is done I'll certainly have a POKER FACE. And I will have a good time just to show Mom but I shouldn't complain she was BORN THIS WAY. I crack myself up sometimes. And this time in not one of them.**


	3. Field Study is a Bust

Today is the first full day of field study, and by the look of the kids, it's not gonna end well.

**Rachel's POV**

"**Alright Sarah, Rebecca, Billy, Jacob you will all go with Twilight!"**

**Of course everyone whose I my group has the name of someone in my family.**

"**Alright kids, we're gonna head off- Russet Wolf? Which activity are you doing first?"**

"**The hike."**

"**Shi-oot alright! Hopefully Lilac didn't hear that! Okay you guys follow me over to the table." As we sat down I started to introduce fungi when all of the sudden Sarah interrupted me.**

"**What's your name? In REAL life?"**

"**You will find out when the week is over."**

"**Tell us NOW!"**

"**Sarah please calm down…" I said just as Sarah threw a rock over my head. Well, this the most fantastic way to start off camp.**

**Emily's POV**

"**Olivia? Sweetie you need to come closer to the shore." She started waddling in closer but the current is very swift so she started to tip. I hurried into the water and caught her before she fell.**

"**Oh, thanks Rainbow!"**

"**You're welcome!" Olivia walked to the beach area and got on her big coat. All of the sudden I heard Lilah screaming, "Rainbow be careful!" what? I am being- the current had knocked me over and now I fell down. Oh what a joy THIS turned out to be.**

**Paul's POV**

"**So if you see here, this is a baby chipmunk and-"**

"**Hey Snake? Yeah, we KNOW this…"**

**Use control Paul you don't want to turn into Sam. No.**

"**I've been told to go over it again."**

"**You're stupid!" a girl said**

"**You know, you guys, you might see a silver wolf appear soon!" control right now is not an option.**

**Jared's POV**

"**So what ingredients do you need to make loam?"**

"**You JUST told us Yo-Yo!"**

"**Then you can tell me what it is. What is it Clark?"**

"**Foam that's been turned into water."**

"**No. Can anyone else tell me?"**

"**You should know, if you do than why do you ask us?"**

"**I want to make sure YOU know. And I'm not so sure you do. It's made up of sand, silt, and clay with a tad of water."**

"**You sound like one of those dumb chefs from TV." Ugh!**


	4. The Forest is Heating Up

**Renesmee's POV**

The girls in my cabin are sweet! Tasha, Sandy, Nora, Rebecca, Olivia, Jean, Hailey, and Daphne.

"**Butterfly? What's you're real name?" Nora asked.**

"**I'll give you each three guesses."**

"**Samantha?"**

"**Mary?"**

"**Juliet?"**

"**None of the above. It starts with a… C."**

"**Carrie, Carmen, Crystal?"**

"**My friend's name is Carmen but no, none of them still. Carlie."**

"**Oh! Okay!"**

"**Do you have any brothers and/or sisters?"**

**I chuckled a bit "No. I'm an only child. But I live with my parents, near my aunts, uncles, and grandparents."**

"**What are their names?"**

"**My parents are Bella and Edward, my aunts are Alice and Rosalie, my uncles are Jasper and Emmett, and my grandparents are: Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Phil, Sue, and Charlie. But I live near only Carlisle and Esme."**

"**Wow! I wish I had a big family like that!"**

"**Yeah well-"**

"**All of you out of this cabin immediately!" said Chestnut**

"**Why what's the matter?"**

"**There's a fire in the forest get everyone OUT NOW!"**

**We all got in a single file line and raced out of the cabin we met up with everyone else and Chestnut directed us to go as far as we could until there would be no signs of fire near us. We all let the kids go first so they would be safer. On the way to the closest un-intersection street there was we saw the fire truck zooming by. As we turned to see if it was heading in the direction of the camp we saw the high-rise flames that were taller than any tree in my forest.**

"**KEEP LOOKING AHEAD. STUDENT LEADERS GET ALL THE KIDS IN FRONT OF YOU!" shouted Chestnut. All the kids zoomed up ahead of us but a lot still looked back at the fire.**

**It was almost out when Chestnut told us we had to keep going.**


	5. I Told You So

"Well since there's no use in going back why don't we conclude camp here until we can make it to somewhere where we can call home."

**All the camp leaders looked at each other then lilac broke the ice.**

"**My name's Lilac here but at home everyone calls my Laurie."**

"**My ODS name is Hound Dog but on my birth certificate it's Shaun."**

**It all went down the line then it came to us 8.**

"**My outdoor school name may be Sprinkler but at home everyone calls my Sam."**

"**Here you all call me Snake but my REAL name is Paul."**

"**Everyone here knows me as Yo-Yo but my family and friends call me Jared."**

"**At ODS my name is Russet Wolf but at home when Twilight my real-life-sister makes fun of me she calls me Jacob."**

"**Hi! I love to be called teapot but at home my parents call me Kim."**

"**My outdoor school name is Rainbow, but in La Push everyone calls me Emily."**

"**Hi! I tricked you all, no one could guess my name if they tried. At outdoor school my name is Butterfly, but I said my name was Carlie. That is actually my middle name. My real name is Renesmee."**

"**As my brother pointed out, I make fun of him, but when he tells our dad he normally calls me Rachel." Everyone laughed as we walked up to a gas station letting us use the pay phone to call someone to pick us up.**

*As the parents arrive*

"**So you're name is really Renesmee?"**

"**Yep, my mom named me that!"**

"**Do you have a nickname? Or do you go by your real name or do people call you Carlie?"**

"A LOT of people call me Nessie or Ness." Tasha nodded.

"**Well, if it isn't our student leader…"**

"**Hi Mom."**

"**I knew you shouldn't have went. I told you. Edward didn't I tell her? I told you."**

"**I know Mom!"**

"**We're all very lucky you're okay!" I just nodded.**

"**Come on let's go home! And if you want to be a student leader again you can lead us Cullens in OUR forest!" Dad said.**

"**Okay!"**

"**Hey Ness?"**

"**Yeah Mom?"**

"**Guess."**

"**Guess what?"**

"**I told you so!" then she walked away. Same old Mom**


End file.
